


When Your lost I'll help You Find Your Way

by rundmc1026



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundmc1026/pseuds/rundmc1026
Summary: Lena disappears. Kara finds out and goes to look for her. When she finally finds her it's at a place she didn't except. But when she does they have a heart to heart, and their relationship might never be the same.(Sorry if the summary sucks, just give it a try maybe?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have written by myself, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Rushing through the doors of L-Corp, Kara had one thing in mind- to see Lena. It was only a couple days since rescuing Lena from Lillian and Hank. As soon as Mon-El told Kara that she was his kryptonite, she had immediately told him to leave after that, not putting up with being seen as a weakness. Kara was now was confused on about how she felt. She loved it when Lena called her a hero; she had called Kara Danvers a hero, not Supergirl. It made Kara feel special and stronger that she could be a hero with and without the cape. Mon-El calling her his weakness, even though kryptonite didn’t affect him like lead did, made her angry, and the opposite of everything Lena had made her feel.

She felt something with Lena that she hadn’t felt with James and especially not with Mon-El, she felt at home and safe. Lena would always have her side. She thought about how when she was trapped on Slaver’s Moon and being electrocuted to protect the missing people, Mon-El had done nothing to help her. But Lena, the second she saw Supergirl getting hurt, cried out to Lillian, her own mother, “Don’t hurt her!” Lena, a human, risked her life to protect Supergirl. And that’s why Kara had to see Lena, because she had thought about these events and how Lena had her side no matter what and saw Kara for who she was, not just Supergirl. 

Making it up to Lena’s floor, she noticed something was off right away. If anything, Kara could usually hear Jess, Lena’s secretary, typing away at the computer, but she didn’t even hear that. Stepping through the elevator doors revealed that Jess was not at her desk, nor had the desk looked like someone was currently working there and just on a break. Tipping her glasses down, Kara x-rayed the room to see if anyone was on the floor or if Lena was in her office. It was all empty, no Jess, but especially, no Lena. Kara started to panic, thinking that both could have been kidnapped or that Lillian or Lex had come after Lena. Kara even tried listening for Lena’s heartbeat to see if it was accelerated, potentially meaning she was in danger. But her mind was racing and she couldn’t focus; she was too worried about Lena in danger. Kara raced out of L-Corp and immediately found an alley-way to shed her clothes to reveal the Supergirl suit, in hope that an overhead search would help locate Lena.

***

Having no luck in her search for Lena and being so frustrated she could cry, Kara decided to go to Alex in hopes that her sister could help her somehow. Even if that meant only helping her focus through all the emotions she was going through, no one could help her like Alex. She flew through Alex’s open window.

“Alex I…“. She was immediately met with a loud shriek. Adjusting her direction to where the shriek came from, she immediately regretted it. Her sister was on the couch not injured, just pinned under Maggie, who was straddling her in the middle of making out. Kara began to walk out almost as fast as she came in.

“I’ll just go- you’re busy” she yelled, getting ready to take off through the window, feeling ridiculously embarrassed.

“Kara, wait!” Maggie yelled just in time to stop her. Readjusting her and Alex’s clothes, they stood up and came around the couch to where Kara was standing by the window with her head lowered in shame and shyness. It was an odd sight for the usually bold Supergirl to be looking shy. Maggie immediately noticed there was something else to Kara beside the shyness, there was fear and sadness like she was about to cry.

“Kara”, Maggie came closer putting a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to see that, but you’re clearly not okay right now and you shouldn’t have to leave when you need someone.” Alex was behind Maggie nodding in agreement, still also a little in shock by the event that just transpired, judging by the blush on her face. Kara immediately felt better by the comforting words Maggie had said to her. She no longer felt shy and was able to face them both directly. Maggie guided her to sit down on the couch. 

“I’ll go”, Maggie whispered to Alex, seeing that Kara needed her sister. Alex nodded and opened her mouth to say goodbye, but was stopped by Kara.   
“No, Maggie, you can stay, I didn’t mean to make you leave, and you’re a detective who detects, so you might be able to help” Kara said with a slight smile. Maggie immediately sat down next to Kara on the couch and Alex followed suit on the other side. 

Kara fell onto Alex’s shoulder, immediately beginning to cry. Alex’s arms came up to hold her sister, and Maggie lightly placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder for added comfort and to let Kara know she was there for her, too.

“She’s missing, Alex! I feel like it’s my fault somehow. I searched all over the city but I can’t find her. Lena’s missing and I can’t find her. I don’t know if she’s okay or if Lillian has her or Lex hired someone, but I don’t know” She sobbed into Alex’s chest.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay”, Alex lightly stroked Kara’s hair in hopes of calming her down. 

“When did you last see her?” 

“In her office; the night I saved her from Metallo.”

“Okay, let’s not think negatively, maybe she just took a break or something. You know, between her mother and being wrongly accused, she might just have needed a break.”

“But I feel like she would have told me.” Kara looked up at Alex with a little pout, but visibly seeming to be less upset. 

“Maybe it was an instant decision, have you tried listening for her? Her heartbeat?” Maggie raised an eyebrow to Alex, as if she was wondering if Kara could really do that. Alex only responded with a with a quick nod.

“I’ve tried, but I’ve been so worried that I can’t seem to tune out enough noises to focus on one thing.”

“Okay, well, how about you try now. I’m here and so is Alex; you’re not alone.” Maggie offered. 

“You’re right, I’m too worried by myself to calm down enough. I’ll try now.”  
Kara leaned up straight and closed her eyes, almost as if she was mediating. Her head tilted a little as if she had heard a noise coming from a certain direction. Alex and Maggie waited a few minutes until Kara suddenly opened her eyes, gave a light gasp, but with a slight smile lightening her eyes. 

“I found her. Her heart is stable, but she’s far away. She’s not in National City and I have to go now. I have to check on her” Kara jumped up kissed both Maggie and Alex on the head in excitement and rushed to the window. 

“Thanks for the help.” She yelled as she flew out the window. 

“Glad we could help.” Alex and Maggie yelled back, a little stunned by how fast Kara moved. 

“So how long until Kara realizes?” Maggie asked Alex. Alex turned her head to face Maggie with a questioning look. 

“How long until Kara realizes what?” 

“That Kara is basically in love with Lena.” 

Alex immediately burst out laughing.

“No, she’s not.” Alex stopped laughing when she realized Maggie was being serious. While, the whole-time Maggie just sat there with a sly smile.

“Okay, Danvers, whatever you say. But I bet by the time Kara comes back with Lena, they will be a thing.”

“Fine, I don’t think so but I’m game. If I win I get to plan our next two dates. ” Alex replied back with a smirk, believing she was fully going to win this bet. 

“If I win, you have to try vegan ice-cream again, because you distracted me the last time,” Maggie countered.

Alex just looked back with her devilish smirk.

“Now, can we continue were we left off?” Alex asked, moving towards Maggie, still with the devilish smirk on her face.

“Gladly”

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the rest of the story by tomorrow, if my anxiety allows me. My tumblr is rundmc1026 if anyone has questions. Oh, and part 2 will be a lot longer.


End file.
